<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【芝诺光】晚香玉2 by Kogitsunya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354574">【芝诺光】晚香玉2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya'>Kogitsunya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【芝诺伊恩】晚香玉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※私设白魔猫光，光战伊恩<br/>※if世界线光呆被神龙打败后被俘虏的后续</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【芝诺伊恩】晚香玉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【芝诺光】晚香玉2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※私设白魔猫光，光战伊恩<br/>※if世界线光呆被神龙打败后被俘虏的后续</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　睁开眼时，眼前这个巨大的培养容器对于伊恩来说并不陌生，上一次，他从里面救出了被掳走的可露儿，可这一次，他自己却成了被关在里面的人。</p><p>　　不远处的芝诺斯注意到伊恩醒了，他走到培养装置前隔着玻璃看着里面的伊恩时忽然露出了一丝古怪的微笑，一挥手，就有人按下了开关，容器里那些不知名的液体逐渐排光，当玻璃罩子打开时，浑身湿透的伊恩便栽倒出来，软绵绵的被芝诺斯接住。</p><p>　　有人从善如流地端来了毛巾，但芝诺斯并不想理会，他横抱着怀里的猫魅直接走到了一个新的仪器前，并亲手将手铐与脚镣给伊恩带好，将他固定在了仪器上。</p><p>　　并没有人敢上前帮忙，上一个为了表现自我而擅自触碰了光之战士的人已经被皇太子一刀斩去手臂了。</p><p>　　伊恩被挂在这个装置上的时候总算清醒了一点，他有些不情愿地挣了一下锁铐，芝诺斯将他的下巴抬起来，看着伊恩微微皱起的眉毛冷笑了一声。</p><p>　　“哼，你可真是睡了足够久啊。”</p><p>　　伊恩没有回答，从上次之后他几乎就没有一天能好好休息过，芝诺斯的精力好得异于常人，以至于如果不是大元灵的庇护，伊恩甚至觉得自己早晚会死在床上。</p><p>　　随着芝诺斯抬起手，有人按下了一个开关，从四肢突然传来的电击感让伊恩咬住下唇才没有叫出来，这种高强度的麻痹让他甚至一度感觉不到手脚的存在。</p><p>　　伊恩并没有发出丝毫的叫喊，只不过塌下来的耳朵和咬破的嘴唇足以看出他的痛苦，直到芝诺斯再次挥手叫停时，他猛的倒吸一口气，任由芝诺斯将他从装置上取下来。</p><p>　　“奥卢斯，实验用的数据足够了吧。”</p><p>　　“是，不过那个‘元灵的之力’因人而异，所以……”</p><p>　　“这是你的事。”芝诺斯抱着伊恩轻飘飘地瞟了一眼奥卢斯，“我不会再把人借出来第二次。”</p><p>　　还是那间卧室，还是那张床，伊恩也是偶然知道了这里原本是芝诺斯的房间。手脚的知觉已经开始恢复，但却始终无法控制得了手脚的动作，被折磨数日之后，他早就明白了跟这位皇太子该如何相处，所以伊恩选择暂时保持安静，直到芝诺斯剥掉了他身上浸湿的衣物。</p><p>　　上面大大小小的吻痕和掐痕都已经恢复了不少，芝诺斯却并不高兴，他更想在这个人的身上留下一些无法消退的痕迹来宣誓主权，而不是像这样前一晚刚留下的印记第二天就已经看不清晰。</p><p>　　一套新的衣服被送过来了，又是一件漂亮的长袍，光之战士被他像装扮人偶一样套上那件白袍，遮住了身上那些原本的痕迹。</p><p>　　“等一下跟我去见见其他人吧。”芝诺斯说着拨开了伊恩的碎发，满意的看着这个由他亲自打扮出来的人继续说道，“作为我的妃子。”</p><p>　　伊恩慢慢睁大眼睛，眼神里的惊愕却被芝诺斯无视掉，反倒又将穿戴整齐的猫魅抱起。伊恩的脚还暂时无法走路，芝诺斯却似乎已经热衷于此刻，就像是在宣誓主权一样，炫耀着怀里亲自驯服的猎物。</p><p>　　所有人的目光都是异样的。所有人都看着芝诺斯怀里的光之战士，瓦厉斯皱起眉头，看着芝诺斯抱着伊恩坐下来，将他搁在腿上若无其事地理了理长袍。</p><p>　　“你这是什么意思。”</p><p>　　芝诺斯连眼睛都没抬，只是看着一直沉默的伊恩露出一个满意的微笑。</p><p>　　“我在问你为什么把这个蛮族的反抗代表带到这里！”</p><p>　　瓦厉斯听起来已经非常不耐烦了，但芝诺斯依旧视若无睹，反倒是有些唐突地捏着伊恩的下巴问道，“你有什么不满吗？”</p><p>　　伊恩抬起眼睛看了看芝诺斯，又看了一眼不远处板着脸的瓦厉斯，他的手指动了动，脖子上的项圈忽然释放出了电流打断了他的意图。</p><p>　　“原来如此，看来你还不适合出席这种场合。”芝诺斯看着因为被电击而浑身颤抖的伊恩故意叹息了一声，便又将人抱起准备回去，却在出门前被瓦厉斯挥手勒令部下拦住。</p><p>　　“你的任性也该注意限度了，这么下去是没法接替我的位置的。”</p><p>　　芝诺斯正要说些什么的时候突然被伊恩抓住了衣襟，这场单方面的对话就这样不了了之，但至少所有人都意识到了一点，对于这个蛮族的英雄，太子对他的重视程度要超过了所有人的想象。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“为什么刚刚要阻止我把话说完？”</p><p>　　一回到房间里芝诺斯便捏着伊恩的下巴发问，看得出来，他对此有些不满意。但伊恩平静地看着芝诺斯，安静了一会儿后才慢慢说道，“我不介意你在那个时候继续跟他对着干，至少再继续说下去的话他一定会让你把我交出去。”</p><p>　　芝诺斯皱了皱眉甩开了手，看着伊恩把脑袋重新转过来后轻蔑地问，“如果你觉得从我手上离开就能有机会帮那些蛮族继续做你们想做的事就大错特错了，还有你觉得我会顺从那个人的话吗？”</p><p>　　“但他毕竟是你父亲，现任的皇帝。”伊恩说着挑衅般的挑起眉毛，“你也不想因为这点事要跟整个加雷马帝国对着干吧。”</p><p>　　芝诺斯没有再回答，也没有继续追究什么，反倒是坐下来把伊恩揽到身边轻吻着毛茸茸的耳朵，搭在腰上的手渐渐开始肆意抚摸起来。</p><p>　　“你很聪明，所以应该知道我接下来想做什么。”芝诺斯低头看着伊恩的头顶，忽然想到了什么后发出了一声讥笑，“你猜你的同伴们会猜到你已经跟我做过了吗？”</p><p>　　伊恩的身体猛的震了一下，继而低下头咬住了下唇，肩膀微微发颤，却忽然发出了一声轻笑，有些好笑地抬起头一边抚摸着芝诺斯的脸颊一边说道，“这又有什么关系呢，我是个男人不会在乎所谓的‘贞洁’，大家也不会因此对我有什么偏见，只是皇太子你，确实不该把这样的经历花费在我身上，加雷马帝国不会承认一个异族男人做太子妃甚至是皇妃的，我也不会永远都留在这里的。”</p><p>　　他说着，手渐渐滑到了芝诺斯的颈部，脉搏在有力地跳动着，让伊恩忍不住多摩挲了两下才继续滑到衣襟，解开了芝诺斯的扣子，最后把手掌停留在心脏上。</p><p>　　“我会有机会把刀插在这里的，芝诺斯。”</p><p>　　伊恩说完便被甩开了，芝诺斯站在一旁理了理衣服，临走前瞥了一眼那个一直坐在床上平静地看过来的猫魅。</p><p>　　“真没想到你也会有逃避的时候呢，该不会太子殿下是真的在期待着我也会爱上你吧。”</p><p>　　“期待？”芝诺斯说着一把掐住了伊恩的脖子，像是被戳中了痛点一样差点下了死手，却又终归在最后松开了手揪起伊恩的头发冷笑道，“你跟我是同一类人，伊恩，我根本不需要期待，这是迟早的事。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一连几天芝诺斯都不见人影，而让伊恩在意的是，他的活动区域已经开始不止于那个房间里，而是扩大到了整个芝诺斯的宅邸，只不过只要离开那个房间就会有人跟在后面，宅子里的任何人也都不会跟伊恩说任何话。</p><p>　　但能外出就是好事情，伊恩坐在了院子里，加雷马的气候比灵灾过后的伊修加德似乎还要冷，他望着天上的雪花有些愣神，直到有人匆匆忙忙的跑过来，伊恩缓缓回过头，看着气喘吁吁的奥卢斯一脸平静。</p><p>　　“伊恩阁下，请你跟我来一趟。”</p><p>　　伊恩见到了实验室里的芝诺斯，但让他有点意外的是这个人竟然在拘束器上，赤裸的上半身上甚至还带了些因为过分挣扎而留下的擦伤。空气中的以太浓度高的惊人，混杂着血腥味让伊恩皱了皱眉头。</p><p>　　实验室里似乎所有人都在看到伊恩到来时松了口气，奥卢斯看出了伊恩脸上的不解，也只能硬着头皮解释道，“殿下的情况现在有些复杂，他和神龙的精神同调一直无法解除。”</p><p>　　拘束器上的芝诺斯突然猛烈的挣扎了一下，如同神龙龙鳞一般的以太光纹路在他的皮肤上若隐若现，吓得所有研究员都后退了一步。庞大的以太流动让伊恩叹了口气，他慢慢走近芝诺斯，就在他伸出手时奥卢斯突然出声叫住了他。</p><p>　　“请小心，现在的殿下恐怕没有自主意识。”</p><p>　　“你们也太小看这个疯子了。”伊恩嘲讽似的笑了一声便解开了拘束器的绑带，所有人都再次退后了几步，看着伊恩解开了芝诺斯身上所有的束缚后被直接扑倒在地上时又纷纷紧张起来。</p><p>　　“都出去吧，接下来不论发生什么都不要进来。”</p><p>　　研究人员一哄而散，剩下奥卢斯在临走前说道，“如果需要帮忙的话，我就在门口。”</p><p>　　实验室的大门缓缓关闭，芝诺斯掐着伊恩的脖子把他按在地上，但那只手被没有太用力，所以伊恩也只是静静地看着芝诺斯冷笑了一声。</p><p>　　“真丢人，芝诺斯，居然会被蛮神控制，我可不认为你有这么弱。”</p><p>　　芝诺斯确实对这句话有了反应，大概也是在极力试图摆脱精神同调的控制，那双眼里慢慢有了焦点，看向伊恩时却任然侵略性十足。</p><p>　　“哼，还没那么容易被完全控制。但是……这股力量的确需要一个宣泄口，你的话肯定绝对没有问题吧。”</p><p>　　伊恩皱了皱眉，他多少开始有些醉以太了，浸在这样高浓度的蛮神以太中，即便是光之战士也不可能不受到影响，所以就这么愣神了一下的功夫，他身上的长袍就已经被蛮横地撕开，让更多的皮肤都沐浴在了以太之中。</p><p>　　光洁的皮肤上已经看不到之前留下的痕迹了，在被扯开的白袍的衬托下，如同一个尚未遭受过蹂躏的人，也像是在催促着这位可怖的支配者尽快重新烙印上属于他的痕迹。而芝诺斯也这样做了，他把伊恩翻了身架起屁股，俯身在他颈后留下了些许咬痕，在没有任何前戏和扩张的前提下就急着想要插进伊恩体内。</p><p>　　伊恩不得不自己试着放松，也许平时的芝诺斯还有可能会稍微考虑一下自己的承受能力，现在在神龙以太的影响下，如果那些疯狂的破坏力要以性爱的形式来宣泄出来，不主动配合吃亏的也只能是自己。</p><p>　　性器还在一寸一寸地往身体里挤，如果不是醉以太的反应这个过程可能会更难熬，伊恩晕晕乎乎地想着也许这次又要见血，却没想到那种磨人的感官也被醉以太的反应相应地扩大，在他模糊的视野中芝诺斯的背上甚至仿佛出现了以太化的神龙之翼，正微微扇动翅膀，似乎要带走手中猎物飞走一样。</p><p>　　但芝诺斯显然已经不满足于这种缓慢的插入了，交合的本能冲动与想要将手中的猫魅撕碎的欲望促使他想跟这个人结合得更加紧密，纤细的背上因为汗水而变得有些滑腻，握在手中的腰肢也一直在微微发抖。</p><p>　　性欲比胜负欲更容易冲昏头脑，这一点对谁都一样。</p><p>　　伊恩发出了第一声难耐的哼鸣，如同一个信号传达给了芝诺斯，他拉着伊恩的一只手臂将人拉扯起来一些，却不知为何甚至俯身将人搂进怀里。</p><p>　　体内那根肉刃似乎比刚进来的时候更胀大了一点，青筋碾过腺体逼得伊恩大口喘息，但周身高浓度的以太让空气都似乎变得胶着起来，当其他感官被麻痹的时候，只有快感变得格外激烈，塌下来的猫耳一直在甩来甩去，也许是神龙也对这个交配对象很满意，芝诺斯低头扫了一眼那根炸开的尾巴，忽然捉住了尾尖轻轻捋了一下，便带出了一阵急促的呻吟。</p><p>　　“这就高潮了？”芝诺斯嘲讽似的哼了一声，故意操开了不应期中的软穴，交合处溅出来的清液滴在碎衣服上，伊恩的腿在本能地挣扎，却被芝诺斯按住了小腹，将人死死钉住。</p><p>　　“连蛮神似乎都很喜欢你这里面，我能借由它感受到，你的那个元灵之力可以源源不断地补充我的力量。”芝诺斯说着瞥了一眼那些正在飞快愈合的擦伤，忽然低笑一声贴在伊恩耳边问道，“只要这里再多一个子宫，你猜我射进来的能不能让你怀孕？我的挚友。”</p><p>　　伊恩终于摇了摇头，像是用尽全力咬牙一字一顿地说，“那你可要失望了，我没有那种东西。”</p><p>　　芝诺斯没有回答，若有所思地看着伊恩的身体，软穴里的肉棒忽然有了动静，像是射在里面了，但射出来的东西却似乎不是精水，而是一颗一颗的、有点圆润的东西，渐渐填满了内腔。</p><p>　　芝诺斯放开了伊恩，看着他捂着肚子倒在地上，原本平坦的小腹开始逐渐微微隆起，像是有什么东西在里面逐渐长大了一样。</p><p>　　“没有那种东西也不要紧，快点把神龙的卵排出来吧，或者让他们也汲取你的以太在你肚子里长大。”</p><p>　　伊恩满头是汗，芝诺斯的确没说错，那些也许是由神龙以太构成的龙卵已经开始吸收那些沾有神龙以太的体液甚至是自己的力量在飞快成长，现在已经快有鸡蛋大小，满满地挤在软穴里。</p><p>　　再这么长下去这些龙蛋会挤爆自己的肚子的，伊恩颤抖着用手推挤着肚子里的卵，努力想要排出最外面的那一颗，可其中的一颗顶在了腺体上，手一推龙蛋就会碾过那块软肉产生无限快感，伊恩低声呜咽着，眼泪浸湿了他身下的衣服，直到他狠狠用手推了一把，第一颗挂着清液的卵滚了出来，伊恩也被那一推磨到了高潮。</p><p>　　芝诺斯从头到尾都只在安静地旁观，欣赏着伊恩在快感的折磨下慢慢产出神龙的“卵”，那些东西一个比一个大，所以生产的过程也越来越有难度，而伊恩的体力已经在反复的高潮中所剩无几，最后剩下的卵光是从露出来的部分来看已经快有苹果大小，芝诺斯这个时候才终于蹲下来，俯视着因为这几颗龙蛋已经精疲力竭的伊恩，伸手用力在他肚子上推了一把，伴着一声似乎又痛又爽的哀鸣将最后几颗卵一口气全部挤了出来。</p><p>　　一共十三颗卵摆在一旁，芝诺斯抱起了几近昏迷的伊恩，他身上的精神同调在他将以太凝结成龙蛋排进伊恩体内时就已经逐渐解除了，神龙完成了交配与生产却不代表芝诺斯可以只满足于此，被蛮神借用了身体的感觉在精神同调解除后始终让这位傲慢的皇太子心里有点不爽，所以他把奥卢斯叫了进来。</p><p>　　“这些东西随便拿去研究吧。”</p><p>　　奥卢斯吃惊地看了一眼地上那些大小不等的龙蛋，小心翼翼地把蛋全部收集起来。</p><p>　　“那您现在的身体……”</p><p>　　“已经没事了，所以接下来不要打扰我。”芝诺斯说着抱起伊恩准备离开，走到门口时忽然看着那几颗龙蛋古怪地笑了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>